


Sweater Weather

by overratedcereal



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Skype, its a must for both of them, jinyoung is soft hes gotta have smth of marks to hold if it aint his waist, losers - Freeform, n mark is just so loving hes gotta see his baby boys face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overratedcereal/pseuds/overratedcereal
Summary: Mark's back in L.A visiting his family. Jinyoung, still in South Korea, misses him.They Skype as Mark's day starts and Jinyoung's ends.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> lol i know he's wearing his hoodie not a sweater but my bf named this for me and it's cute and fits
> 
> also, this is a request from my friend Hiko! hope you love it? <33

Mark fixes his ruffled hair in the self camera as he waits for the younger to pick up. He had just woken up, but he wanted to speak with his boyfriend before Jinyoung sleeps. It's around 2 a.m. there, about the time they finish practicing.

Jinyoung's image comes off as blurry first, but quickly evens out. The first thing Mark notices is his yellow hoodie with donuts on it hanging off of the younger's frame.

"Well, hello. Is that my hoodie?" He asks amusedly.

The younger looks down, cheeks flushed. "Oh.. Yeah.. I miss you."

Mark smiles fondly, blowing a kiss into the lens. "You're cute~" He coos. Jinyoung covers his face, squeaking.

"No.. Just wanted to have a reminder of you. Miss having you here to hold."

The oldest brings his hands to his chest in a motion similar to getting shot. "Oh!" He grunts, falling backwards onto his bed. "My heart.. Baby, you're so soft."

His boyfriend snorts, rolling his eyes visibly. "Shut up, loser."

~*~

The couple talk for nearly half an hour, Jinyoung "resting his eyes" at some point to which Mark just scoffed. "Sure. You're gonna fall asleep on me."

Just as Mark predicted, soft snores leave the younger's mouth, barely audible if it weren't for his earbuds microphone landing near his lips. Mark chuckles quietly as to not disturb his sleeping boyfriend. He types out a message in the chat before ending the call and shutting off his laptop. A perfect way to start his morning.

 

_10.46 am|| 'sleep well baby boy. im coming home soon, keep that hoodie warm for me. <3'_


End file.
